User blog:TSRITW/Riddle Blog FORE!
Bringing this back, am I right? =''SECTOR 4.1: Fudge You, Bright Side''= '9ine: Black Cat, Heart Attack, Do You Nightmare When You Dream?' Are you feelin' lucky? It's riddle number... nine. Dang it, I could've made this #13. Anyway, I've decided to take a BRIGHT SIDE riddle and twisted it. Sam Princeton was so unhappy with his life, so frustrated with his boss picking at him, and so angry with himself for being too weak to leave his job and start a new life, that he shoots himself right between his eyes in the bathroom. However, in just a second Sam goes out of the bathroom alive and unharmed. That got me thinking... how many years of bad luck does he have now? 'MrYokai’s First and Second Answers' Infinite years, because he came out as a ghost. None, because he survived the shot, and didn't even shoot the mirror. Uhh... no. Have you seen the actual video or rants on the video? 'Correct Answer (because you guys won't respond anyway)' Seven years! He shot the mirror and as you all know, breaking a mirror is seven years of misfortune. '10n: Hold me never let me go (Am I dreaming?) RIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE TEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN' Oh look, it's this picture. The thumbnail of complete bullcrap and exactly what I need for riddle number ten. Considering that the guy in the red shirt is frozen and cannot move until he is dead, is it possible for one to survive? 'Battle’s Answer' Yes, by walking off the plank, Even if he was frozen solid, the person shooting would not die since the Weight the dead body carries will not let the plank fall. No. You don’t know how physics works. 'MrYokai’s Answer' Let's take it literally: if the guy is frozen in ICE, then shooting him... would be useless. The answer here has to be: NOBODY DIES! Kinda. He is not frozen IN ICE. Try again. 'MrYokai’s Second Answer' So, thus, it seems like we take it literally, and basically, the shooter will not survive. There you have it! Right? Yup! In fact, NO ONE SURVIVES! BRIGHT SIDE IS A DOUCHE! =''SECTOR 4.2: How Do You Code That Shape?= '11even: Time for some Fixing Tricks' How do you describe this shape in arrangement code? 'MrYokai’s Answer' ''Shoot. I'm going to have to get lucky with this one. HERE IT IS: 1L+3+1C+1C Correct! I can’t believe you managed to use the arrangement code correctly! '12elve: Double-Layer Fourteen' How do you describe this shape in arrangement code? 'MrYokai’s Answer' Great. How do I do this? Hmm... Let's get lucky again! Let's just say you're not seeing it from the top, and just the... side! Let's see.. Basically, an N shape (basically the C shape but rotated to the right) for the front and back layers, and a T shape. I said ARRANGEMENT CODE... 'Arif’s Answer' (1>1)+(>1>)+(1>1)|3x3 Correct! However, you could also say 1>1+1C+1>1|3x3. '13irteen: The Unlucky One' How do you describe this shape in arrangement code? Hint: You can combine L''', '''R, B''', and '''F to describe the top layer. 'MrYokai’s Answer' Okay, this will sound hard because idk what pipe even does. 1F+2F'|'1B Uhh... no. “|” goes DOWN a layer. 'Arif’s Answer' 1R+2|0x2+1R Uhh... no. Here’s a hint: the first layer is 1RF. 'MrYokai’s Answer' 1RF+2F Add the numbers up. The figure has 4 blocks, but the shape you are describing should have 3. 'Correct Answer' 1RF|1R+2 =''SECTOR 4.3: You Don't Know Jack''= '14urteen: NANI!?' If I had a dollar for every subscriber BRIGHT SIDE has, and BRIGHT SIDE somehow got everyone IN THE WORLD to subscribe their main channel, how much money would I have, give or take? *A. $5.7 billion *B. $6.8 billion *C. $7.9 billion *D. $9.001 billion 'Battle’s Answer' Pewdiepie never had $9.001 billion Salary. If he had, he would be the richest person in the world, while we are poor. Going by that logic for Bright Side, it will be Somewhere at $5.7 Billion. You idiot. It’s common sense to know how many people there are in the world. 'Battle’s Second Answer' Even if not every person on earth will give Bright Side on average 1 Dollar, i guess it is C for 14urteen. I said "If I had a dollar for every subscriber BRIGHT SIDE has" and "BRIGHT SIDE somehow got everyone IN THE WORLD to subscribe their main channel". Nevertheless, YOU'RE RIGHT! Category:Blog posts Category:RIDDLE ME THIS!